Firearms of virtually all types are extensively used by hobbyists and hunters for recreation and by law enforcement and military personnel for protection and enforcement purposes. One type of firearm which is popular among firearm enthusiasts and sometimes used by law enforcement personnel is the semiautomatic rifle, which fires a projectile upon each depression of a trigger. A typical semiautomatic rifle generally includes a stock, a chamber which extends forwardly from the stock and a barrel which extends forwardly from the chamber. A detachable cartridge which contains spring-loaded rounds typically inserts into the chamber and biases each round into the chamber preparatory to firing. A hand grip typically extends from the chamber between the cartridge and the stock.
Many semiautomatic rifles are highly customizable and can be fitted with a variety of accessories depending on the requirements or preferences of the user. In some applications, an accessory rail assembly is fitted on the barrel of the rifle to facilitate attachment of the accessories to the rifle. The accessory rail assembly may include both an upper rail which facilitates attachment of an accessory such as a sighting scope to the upper portion of the barrel and a lower rail which facilitates attachment of an accessory such as a pistol grip to the lower portion of the barrel. The accessory rails typically include standard flanges which insert into like-sized and shaped grooves provided on the accessories that are attached to the rails. Some pistols include an accessory rail which facilitates attachment of accessories to the barrel of the pistol.
A pistol grip provides a front grip in addition to the standard rear hand grip for a user of a rifle. During operation of the rifle, the front hand grip and the rear pistol grip provide a greater degree of control over movement and aiming of the rifle to a user than does the single standard rear hand grip alone. In some applications, it may be desirable or advantageous for a user of a semiautomatic or other rifle to attach a pistol to the rifle at the front pistol grip position in order to provide enhanced control over movement and aiming of the rifle and to facilitate quick removal and use of the pistol as deemed necessary.
Therefore, a firearm rail adaptor bracket which is suitable for attaching a pistol to an accessory rail on a rifle in a front pistol-grip position on the rifle is needed.